ROMEO VS JULIET
by Kei Evilkei
Summary: mereka saling membenci.. namun seiring berjalannya waktu...


**ROMEO VS JULIET**

**(Prolog)**

**by:**

**Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha  
**

**.  
**

**Cast:  
**

**DBSK, SHINee, Suju  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**^Prolog^**

**.  
**

**"Euncha! Bangun! Ini sudah siang. Cepat bangun!"**

**Teriakan seorang pemuda tampan bergema di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas bernuansa hijau menyejukkan. Sang pemuda tampan tampak menarik selimut tebal dari sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah selimut itu ditarik, nampaklah seorang gadis dengan piyama berwarna biru muda bermotif teddy bear meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.**

**"Oppa.. Aku masih ngantuk.. Biarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi.." Sang gadis berbicara sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya bibir mungilnya saja yang nampak bergerak-gerak.**

**"Yak! Jung Euncha! Cepat bangun!"**

**Sang pemuda kembali berteriak untuk membangunkan si gadis yang masih saja meringkuk nyaman di atas kasur empuknya. Kini sang pemuda membuka tirai jendela di kamar itu. Sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela dan dengan sukses menyergap tubuh sang gadis.**

**"Engg….". Sang gadis mengerang dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan agar sinar matahari tak menyilaukan matanya.**

**"Aishhh. Anak ini!"**

**Sang pemuda tampan nampak geram melihat sang gadis yang hanya merubah posisi tidurnya. Sang pemuda menggertakkan giginya.**

**"Yak! Jika kau tak bangun juga, aku akan mengatakan pada dad agar menyita motormu selama sebulan"**

**Sang gadis yang dipanggil Euncha oleh sang pemuda tampan nampak tak peduli. Ia dengan nyamannya masih terbaring di tempat tidur seolah tak mendengar teriakan sang pemuda tampan.**

**"Aishh.. Terserahlah!"**

**Sang pemuda tampak putus asa karma tak berhasil membangunkan sang gadis, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan meninggalkan kamar sang gadis setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu ruangan itu.**

**Hening.**

**Namun tak sampai 3 menit setelah sang pemuda meninggalkan kamar itu, sang gadis membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengingat perkataan sang pemuda yang tadi berusaha membangunkannya. "Yak! Jika kau tak bangun juga, aku akan mengatakan pada dad agar menyita motormu selama sebulan". Setelah 15 detik membuka matanya, ia pun akhirnya mengingat perkataan sang pemuda. "Oh.. Hanya menyita motorku sebulan."**

**Sang gadis mengambil guling yang tergeletak di sampingnya, memeluknya. Kembali memejamkan mata dan mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya ke alam mimpi yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.**

**Tik tik tik tik**

**30 detik berjalan.**

**Sang gadis tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kini duduk di tempat tidurnya.**

**"Mwooo? Motor?"**

**Wajah sang gadis tiba-tiba memucat.**

**"Kyaaaaaa~ Motorku..."**

**Teriakan sang gadis bergema di dalam rumah. Sang gadis segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya di tempat tidur. Tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ruangann dan membukanya dengan kasar hingga pintu itu membentur dinding kamar.**

**BRAKKK**

**"Oppa~ Aku sudah bangun..."**

**Teriakan kembali keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis dan menggema ke seluruh rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Sang pemuda tampan yang dipanggil oppa oleh sang gadis nampak tak peduli dan tetap menikmati sarapannya dengan santai di ruang makan.**

**"Aishh.. Anak itu! Tak bisakah sehari saja ia tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu"**

**"Itu memang sudah kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi dad" jawab sang pemuda tampan.**

**"Tak bisakah ia seperti gadis-gadis yang lain? Bersikap lemah lembut dan anggun? Tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan."**

**"Bukan Euncha namanya bila ia bersikap lemah lembut dan anggun dad." Sang pemuda tampan kembali menjawab perkataan sang lelaki tua.**

**Sang pria tua yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya kasar.**

**"Haahhh... Mengapa aku jadi seperti tak memiliki seorang anak perempuan melainkan memiliki 3 anak laki-laki."**

**"Minie.. Pelan-pelan kalau makan. Nanti kau tersedak."**

**Seorang wanita tua yang berumur hampir sama dengan sang pria tua yang tadi berbicara dengan sang pemuda tampan mencoba menasehati pemuda lain yang duduk tepat di samping pemuda tampan yang tadi berbicara dengan pria tua. Tampak sang pemuda tengah asik menyantap sarapannya dengan penuh semangat hingga membuat pipiya menggembung karena terisi penuh makanan.**

**"Hiha hoh" *translate: iya mom***

**"Yak.. Minie.. Telan dulu makananmu, baru berbicara" ucap sang pria tampan.**

**Si pemuda yang dipanggil Minie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap fokus memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya.**

**"Minggu depan, keluarga Han akan mengadakan pesta. Pestanya diadakan di villa mereka yang berada di dekat pantai. Setiap undangan diharuskan menginap di villa mereka selama 3 hari 2 malam."**

**"Siapa saja yang diundang Dad?" tanya seorang pemuda bersuara dolphin.**

**"Semua anak dari keluarga bangsawan."**

**"Semua anak dari keluarga bangsawan?" kini, giliran seorang pria cantik yang bertanya.**

**"Iya."**

**"Termasuk anak dari keluarga Jung?" sang pria cantik kembali bertanya.**

**"Aishh.. Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi hyung. Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Han sangat dekat. Tentu saja mereka akan mengundang keluarga Jung ke pestanya." Sang pria bersuara dolphin menjawab pertanyaan sang pria cantik di sampingnya.**

**"Haahhh... Pestanya akan terasa membosankan kalau begitu..."**

**"Keluarga Han merupakan salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di Korea. Selama ini kita selalu berhubungan baik dengan mereka walaupun mereka juga sangat dekat dengan keluarga Jung. Jangan merusak nama baik keluarga Jung di depan mereka. Jadi, bersikaplah yang baik selama di sana."**

**"Ne, dad"**

**"Joongie?" sang pria tua bertanya kepada sang pemuda cantik di sebelah kanannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.**

**"Ne, dad. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar anak dari keluarga Jung selama di sana."**

**"Good boy"**

**^Kei^**


End file.
